


Introspection

by chaosu



Series: Random Drabbles [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosu/pseuds/chaosu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soifon thinks about her relationship with two former Captains of Gotei Thirteen, especially one blonde bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introspection

Characters: Sui Feng, Urahara Kisuke

* * *

She was beautiful, with those stormy grey eyes so rarely calm, and hair as black as the shinigami robes she wore. He sighed pulling his hat down slightly, as he sat in front of his shop, taking in the daily breeze. Never would those stormy eyes calm for him, nor would those pink lips ever smile for him. She hates him with every drop of her blood, to the very essence of her soul. He's sure she hates him, and he's almost always right... almost.

He was annoying, lazy, perverted and stupid, but... he can be charming and hardworking... especially hardworking. His ideas might be harebrained but nothing seemed impossible for this man. She sighed not knowing why she suddenly remembered that specific golden-haired fool. Probably the yellow leaves of autumn, she thought. A curious feeling soon enveloped her as she remembered the way he would to talk to Yoruichi. But it wasn't an alien feeling, for one could say it was a dear friend of hers, Jealousy. But it was rather curious, for a more curious reason, and that reason was encased in a question: To whom was it directed?

It was a hopeless case for him, an impossibility, and for once, he must accept the bitter taste if defeat and failure. Quite contrary to common notion of his personality, he didn't like failure, and couldn't and wouldn't accept it. But he doesn't have a choice this time, because the choice wasn't his to make.

Alone in her office, after doing her paperwork, her mind would often wander freely, and she could logically dissect, just like he would, the problems that were thrust to the back of her mind in favor of the more pressing matters. She would often start with what she had regarded as facts. These statements were: a. she's jealous. b. Yoruichi was like a sister to her, and c. she feels an irrational hatred of him. It was a curious puzzle, and yet very frustrating. Several conclusions have already been made by the lesser informed minds, like the one which stated that she was in love with her former mentor, a terrifyingly absurd statement, due to fact c. Unfortunately that was the one most people who subscribed to the rumor mill believed in. There was another conclusion, one that she would never give voice to, a more embarrassing one. That conclusion stated that... she was in love with the mad man. It had come with a very tricky self-examination. It took into account all the facts that there could be. It was very complex and to sum it all up, she could never hate Yoruichi, thus she directs the hate to Urahara. Perhaps that it was the truth? Yes, perhaps... She shuddered. Kami she hoped not.

One thing he could never understand was how she seemed to loath him and that sheer intensity make him quiver. If that was how she hated someone, it made him wonder how she could be if she loved someone. A naughty smirk fell on the man's lips. Yes, how indeed.

An eternal stalemate that was what it was. Both, repeating the same move, never conceding defeat, an eternal farce that each would never see through and most often than not, nor would anyone. They'd keep her heart in leash and check, so that none may know of their silent misery. In that way, they avoid the pain and fear of rejection and the sorrow of isolation. But he doesn't mind, he thought with a smile, for as long as she followed Yoruichi he'd see her forever. Nor did she mind, she thought turning back to her paperwork, for as long as she followed Yoruichi, she'd see him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is... kinda lame.


End file.
